The Bionic Hunters
by Proffesor X
Summary: Rodissiius has found a new way to get his revenge against superheroes: a Bionic Android to hunt them all down. While she is very powerful, a particular superheroine will not be an easy target. Rated T for a fight scene.


**Note: This is for the EF Wiki Fanfic Contest**

Roman, Riker, and Rodissiius were in Giselle's Robotics Company's lab. They were standing in front of a table where an android was being built.

A few days after Rodissiius became a normo, he met Giselle Vickers, the owner of the robotics company that produced androids. He was impressed by bionic technology and, almost immediately, he thought bionic androids would be very useful to get revenge on superheroes for losing his own powers and, to his delight, Giselle shared her secrets with him.

Eventually, Roman & Riker destroyed Mighty Med on their own, but a day later Giselle died, so Rodissiius transformed her lab into his lair and created what he likes to call: the Bionic Hunter Program.

This consisted of creating and program bionic androids to aid him in hunting down the remaining superheroes. For now, only one android was being built, but Rodissiius planned to eventually create more.

Finally the android was assembled. It was a female with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Father." said Roman. "May I present to you the first subject of bionic hunter program A.K.A Bekkah."

Rodissiius approached Bekkah "Are you ready to fulfill your mission?" she smiled. "More than ready. The unsuspecting fools don't know what awaits them. When do I start?" she asked anxiously. Rodissiius drew a wicked expression in his face. "Right now." he replied before laughing evilly.

After a week of missions, Bekkah proved to be very dangerous indeed. she managed to eradicate Absolute Zero, Arachnia, Bubble Man, Hummingbird, Lady Spectrum, Surge, and Valkira.

Roman and Riker where checking their list of superheroes (Bekkah's first mission was to sneak into Davenport Tower, enter Mission Command and steal a backup of the list to track them down). Riker checked the list and Roman judged. So far they couldn't decide, until...

"How about Spark?" Roman thought of her. "Powerful, Unstable and Annoying… She's next." but Rodissiius didn't think like them.

"No, she's not THAT powerful, we need someone that's actually a threat." he said. "Let me see that list." Roman and Riker stepped aside and Rodissiius checked the list carefully. "Ah!" he said while looking at a peculiar name. the twins saw the name and their eyes widened. "Soniee?" they asked at the same time. "You've got to be kidding!" yelled Roman. "She's too dangerous!" and he was right, even though Tecton was considered the best superhero, some thought Soniee could take that title from him one day (she was vibrokinetic, which technically made her more powerful). "And that's exactly why she needs to go, _pronto._ "

Bekkah approached them. "Don't worry, It doesn't matter how powerful she is, I'll take her down." and with that said, she geo-leaped out of the lair, but three seconds later she geo-leaped back. "Where am I supposed to go?" Riker checked her profile. "Queenstown, New Zealand, she lives in a mansion slightly isolated from the city." Bekkah made a "Thumbs Up" and geo-leaped again, ready to claim another hero.

Soniee, currently known by her alter-ego Tori Ulrich, was sitting alone in her mansion. as Tori, she was the current CEO of Ulrich Technologies, a company previously owned by grandfather, Stephen Ulrich, who gave her the company after dying and rejecting his son, and she enjoyed the job, after all it allowed her to design and construct her own mansion.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of another being and turned back to discover Bekkah, standing in the living room, watching her. "Who are you?" "Me? I'm Bekkah, but you may call me the first bionic huntress and I'm here to wish you goodnight… Soniee."

Soniee's eyes widened. "How do you know who I am and how did you find me?" she asked in complete shock. "Long story: Stole a backup of the Elite Force's list of the remaining superheroes, I hunted down some of them and then, oh… I found you. Rodissiius is gonna be pleased when he learns I managed to defeat the female Tecton." she said before laughing, Soniee had a "what?!" look on her face. "He used his sons to destroy Mighty Med and now he hunts down superheroes with bionic people?! What the heck's wrong with him?!" she yelled. "That should be enough explanation, now, I'm gonna take you down." said Bekkah in an evil tone, but Soniee wouldn't let anyone intimidate her. "Then stop talking and show me what you've got!"

With the conversation over, Bekkah screamed and super sped towards the superheroine, but Soniee raised her arm and blasted the android backwards. Bekkah stood up, levitated herself towards Soniee, and kicked her, knocking her down.

She rised from the floor and clenched her fists, Bekkah started throwing punches at Soniee, with her dodging them and blocking them with vibrations, she then punched Bekkah in the stomach, but that didn't do any harm at all. "That tickles." said Bekkah mockingly and blasted her with a plasma sphere.

Bekkah then created a short green laser baton and ran towards Soniee, but before she could strike her, Soniee blocked the attack with a vibration blast from her right hand. Then with a blast from her left hand, Soniee sent Bekkah flying through the room, making her land on the hallway.

Soniee went into the hallway, Bekkah stared at her for a second, and then created another baton. Soon they were fighting with everything they had: Bekkah swung her batons with strength, determined to defeat the superheroine, but she blocked them with her vibration blasts. Soniee in turned threw kicks and punches at the android, but her reflexes allowed her to dodge them.

They went through the hallway, and ran down the stairs to the basement, which had a trash compactor. They continued dueling, and after a moment, Soniee managed to briefly subdue Bekkah. At this point, Soniee was tired from the fight and was panting, but she wouldn't give up. Then, Bekkah shot a very powerful laser beam, which Soniee blocked using the biggest blast she ever created. Both walked slowly forward, the pressure of both attacks becoming more tense with every step. Finally, their attacks' pressure became too tense and both were sent flying backwards, hitting the walls behind them.

Both stood up slowly and glared at each other. "It's over." said Bekkah "Time for you to say goodbye." and she created a plasma sphere, ready to finish her assignment. "No." replied Soniee panting "Time for YOU to say goodbye." then Soniee produced another big blast that threw Bekkah against the wall, but this time, her blast turned into a beam and kept Bekkah pressed against the wall.

Although Bekkah was a very resistant (being an android.) she realized (too late.) that vibrations, especially powerful ones, were strong enough to damage her structure. Soon the vibrations caused her to short circuit, all her bionic abilities were shut down (including her regeneration capability.) and she was reduced to nothing but pieces.

Soniee kneeled from exhaustion, she had never faced such a strong and agile opponent. As she recovered, she thought, the fact that Rodissiius had sent a bionic android instead of his sons to get rid of her was distressing. Suddenly, a theory crossed her mind: A few moments ago Bekkah called herself the first bionic huntress: if she was the first, then surely more androids would be built soon.

With that on her mind, Soniee forgot about her tiredness. She gathered Bekkah's pieces and threw them into the trash compactor, then she ran upstairs to her office, turned on her computer, logged into the Superhero Communications Network and left a message for all the remaining superheroes:

"Rodissiius has found a way to track us down, he has a new plan to make sure all superheroes are extinct. All of you double your security measures and don't trust anyone. Beware the Bionic Hunters."


End file.
